L'amour n'est pas la beauté
by Rose de l'Opera
Summary: [Oneshot]Erik aide une jeune fille dans la rue et la remène chez elle. Ils apprennent à vivre ensemble.


**J'ai retrouvé par hasard ce fic que j'ai écrit il y a un an et je le mets ici. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

**Disclaimer : Erik ne m'appartient pas, mais Aline m'appartient.**

* * *

- Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard ? me demanda Erik en rougissant fortement.

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même…

- Mais tu n'es pas partie, tu es restée ici… C'est donc que tu te plais en ma compagnie ?

Depuis que je le connaissais c'était la première fois qu'il me posait des questions aussi directes.

- C'est bien ici, c'est tranquille. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

* * *

C'était il y cinq mois. Un incendie m'enleva ma famille et ma maison. Je me suis donc retrouvée à la rue, rescapée de justesse. Aucun de mes amis, ou plutôt des personnes que je croyais comme tels, ne voulut me prêter assistance et je me retrouvais à vingt ans seule, sans travail et sans logement. En effet, auparavant je travaillais avec ma mère sur un vieux métier à tisser que le feu détruisit. La dure loi de la rue m'amena quelque temps plus tard à la prostitution : j'avais besoin de manger or je n'arrivais pas à trouver du travail et quand je faisais la manche on ne me donnait rien ou pas assez. Ce que je devais faire me dégouttait, mais je n'avais pas le droit de m'opposer aux ordres de la patronne du bordel où j'étais. Etant assez jolie on me réservait pour des clients plus riches t donc moins sales, mais malheureusement bien plus pervers. La première semaine fut comme un cauchemar puis je cessai de faire attention. Les clients m'offraient souvent à boire et je ne refusais pas : moins de souvenirs j'aurai le lendemain, mieux je me porterai.

Deux mois après mes « débuts » un homme vint dans le bordel et paya richement la patronne afin que je puisse le suivre hors du bordel. Je ne sais pas quels desseins il avait, mais il était complètement ivre et changeant d'avis à mi-chemin, il me battit jusqu'au sang et m'abandonna en pleine rue.

Je restai inconsciente quelque temps, puis je revins à moi, faible et saignant encore. C'est à ce moment que j'aperçus une ombre de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Pitié ! m'écriai-je. Qui que vous soyez, aidez-moi !

L'ombre parut hésiter puis continua à avancer.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je suis blessée, je n'arrive pas à me relever… Cela ne vous coûtera rien de m'apporter un peu d'aide ! criai-je encore, désespérée.

Cette fois-ci l'ombre vint jusqu'à moi. Sous la faible lumière de la lune je distinguai une silhouette masculine. Son visage était caché dans l'ombre de son capuchon. Il m'observa longuement, constatant les dégâts. Puis enfin il me parla d'une voix qui m'ébranla :

- Je peux vous emmener chez moi.

- Merci, chuchotai-je avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, l'homme était en train de nettoyer une écorchure sur mon front. Je me trouvais dans une pièce magnifiquement meublée dont les murs paraissaient être les parois d'une grotte. J'étais allongée sur un lit. Je pouvais enfin observer mon sauveur qui n'avait plus son manteau. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, bien bâti, brun et avait un visage qui était beau, du moins sa partie gauche, car la partie droite était cachée par un masque blanc qui lui donnait une allure majestueuse et mystérieuse. Je me demandais pourquoi il le portait mais je décidai de garder cette question pour plus tard.

- Vous êtes vraiment très aimable monsieur… euh monsieur…

- Appelez-moi simplement Erik.

- Si vous le souhaitez monsieur… Erik. Moi je suis Aline.

- Vous n'avez pas été grièvement blessée, mais vous avez dû vous cogner la tête en tombant. Mais dîtes-moi, que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure-là et dans cette tenue en plus ?

Il n'avait pas compris ce que j'étais. Sans doute ne m'aurait-il pas secourue s'il s'en était rendu compte. Je rougis fortement. Comment pouvais-je lui répondre ? Puis tout à coup, avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche il parla de nouveau.

- Oh… je vois, j'ai compris.

Je baissai la tête.

- Monsieur, si vous vous attendiez à une quelconque récompense en m'aidant, je n'ai rien à vous proposer… à part mon corps peut être, murmurais-je la dernière partie de la frase.

- Mais non, vous ne me devez rien et vous pouvez bien sûr rester jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux, me répondit-il doucement et je levai la tête pour le regarder incrédule.

- Vous êtes la meilleure personne que j'aie jamais rencontrée…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce que je venais de dire fit l'effet d'un drap rouge agité devant les yeux d'un taureau : tout à coup mon interlocuteur se mit en colère et commença à hurler.

- Moi ! La meilleure personne ! Laissez-moi rire ! Savez-vous mademoiselle à qui vous parlez ? Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Fantôme de l'Opéra ? Eh bien c'est moi !

Oui, j'en avais déjà entendu parler, lors de la chute du lustre, un an auparavant. Maintenant tout devenait clair : les parois de la grotte, le masque… Pourtant je n'eus pas peur, j'étais plutôt surprise, alors comme ça l'homme qui m'avait porté secours était le vil et impitoyable Fantôme de l'Opéra ?

- Vous ne paraissez pas effrayée, comment cela se fait-il ? me demanda-t-il un peu plus calmement mais toujours avec colère.

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Que pourriez-vous me faire ? Me tuer ? Mais je pense que je serais morte si vous ne m'aviez pas aidée. Abuser de moi ? Vous ne seriez pas le premier et d'ailleurs vous venez de le refuser. Me réduire en esclavage ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Ce ne pourrait pas être pire que ma vie actuelle. Erik, car tel est votre nom et non le Fantôme de l'Opéra, vous êtes la première personne qui vient à mon aide, sans rien me demander en échange, alors que je ne suis qu'une inconnue pour vous. Et puis votre regard n'est pas mauvais, il est bon, or les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme… Pourquoi aurais-je peur de vous…

Ce fut son tour d'être interloqué. Il me regardait en silence tandis que ses traites s'adoucissaient. Puis il hocha la tête en répondant à ses pensées secrètes et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. Brusquement il se dirigea vers la porte sans autres commentaires. Toutefois, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, dos à moi, il me lança :

- Reposez-vous, plus tard vous me raconterez votre histoire. Pour l'instant vous ressemblez plutôt à un oiseau pris en cage qui se montre docile jusqu'à ce que son maître lui laisse un peu de liberté dont il profiterait pour s'envoler…

Je compris où il voulait en venir.

- Vous vous trompez…, protestai-je mais trop tard car la porte s'était déjà refermée et il ne m'entendait plus.

Je fis donc comme il me l'avait suggéré : je m'endormis.

* * *

Il me soigna ainsi quelques jours, toujours très prévenant afin que je ne manque de rien. C'était très intéressant de discuter avec lui, du moins quand il ne se fâchait pas. Or cela arrivait bien souvent, sous n'importe quel prétexte. Il ne croyait pas en ma sincérité lorsque je disais du bien de lui ou affirmais ne pas être effrayée. Il avait un caractère très difficile et très particulier. Souvent je l'entendais jouer de la musique, mais dès qu'il m'apercevait, il s'arrêtait. Sa musique était exceptionnelle et énigmatique, toute à son image. Elle était envoûtante, délicieuse et douloureuse…

Bientôt la moindre de mes égratignures fut guérie et Erik vint me parler.

- Vous vous êtes complètement remise, je ne vous retiens plus dans ma demeure.

- Vous me chassez…, répondis-je tristement.

- Mais non, me dit-il d'un air surpris, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de rester ici plus longtemps…

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ? lui coupai-je la parole.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire penser le contraire.

- Le fait que je vous demande de rester encore, tentai-je doucement.

- Ah, mais oui, j'avais oublié quelle dure vie vous attend dehors ! s'exclama-t-il avec un air narquois. Ecoutez Aline, cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'ait autant flatté que vous cette semaine ! Vous méritez bien une petite récompense… Je vais vous donner mille francs, vous allez pouvoir partir sur le champ, louer une chambre, vous établir et trouver un travail digne de vous !

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre en me disant tout cela, y disparut quelques instants puis revint avec une petite bourse bien garnie.

- Tenez ! me dit-il en me la lançant presque à la figure. Comme vous n'avez pas d'autres affaires je peux vous conduire dehors immédiatement.

Il parlait plus ou moins calmement, mais était pris d'une colère froide comme si j'avais dit quelque chose de mal. Or, cette fois-ci, je n'allai pas rester sans réponse !

- Reprenez-le votre argent ! m'écriai-je en lui relançant la bourse.

- Oh, mais bien entendu, vous ne pouvez l'accepter venant de quelqu'un comme moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? J'en ai marre que vous me considériez tout le temps comme une menteuse ! Que vous preniez tout ce que je vous dis au négatif ! Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin d'argent. Et j'aurais bien accepté le votre si vous me l'aviez donné avec un sentiment d'amitié ou même poussé par la pitié ou même pour simplement vous débarrasser de moi… Mais sûrement pas parce que vous croyez que tout ce que je vous ai dit était juste par appât du gain ! Si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est parce que je me sens bien ici et vous auriez peut être eu envie de m'engager comme domestique… Je peux cuisiner, faire le ménage…

Sans doute aurai-je du accepter l'argent mais sur le moment ma colère fut trop grande et il était maintenant trop tard pour regretter. C'était surprenant, mais ma colère eut pour effet de calmer la sienne.

- Soit, me répondit-il calmement, faisons donc comme cela.

* * *

C'est ainsi que je vécus chez Erik pendant trois mois. Au début il me faisait très peu confiance et nous parlions peu. Il m'envoyait faire les courses mais je ne savais toujours pas comment sortir de chez lui toute seule. En effet, il me bandait les yeux puis me menait dans un des couloirs que constituaient les dessous de l'Opéra Garnier et je ne retrouvais la vue qu'une fois à l'air libre. Comme sa porte était dissimulée au point que non seulement je n'aurais pu l'ouvrir mais en plus il m'était impossible d'en voir les contours, nous convenions de l'heure où je devais revenir et il venait m'attendre à l'endroit où il m'enlevait le bandeau. Au moment du retour la même cérémonie reprenait mais en sens inverse. Chaque fois que je revenais, sans jamais avoir de retard, je pouvais lire sur la partie non masquée du visage d'Erik qu'il était étonné, comme s'il s'attendait que profitant d'une de mes sorties je m'enfuie et ne revienne jamais.

Au bout d'un certain temps il eut plus confiance en moi et commença à parfois parler de lui. C'est ainsi qu'à travers les bribes de ses récits que je me rendis compte, bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais dit directement, à quel point il souffrait et se sentait seul. Bien qu'il affichait l'indifférence voire la haine envers le reste du genre humain, au fond de lui il rêvait d'être comme tout le monde. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. A ce que j'ai pu comprendre par diverses allusions très éloignées, car il ne me parlait pas de son visage qui constituait un thème tabou, toute sa vie il fut persécuté pour ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque et enfant il avait même été enlevé par des tziganes pour comme je le devinais être montré dans des foires de monstres. Quant à moi, je ne le trouvais pas monstrueux du tout. Ni par le physique, ni par les actes. Il était même très beau avec son masque et même si parfois j'avais envie de l'arracher pour voir si ce qu'on disait était vrai, jamais je n'aurais osé le faire par respect pour lui. D'autre part, si je savais grâce aux journaux que le Fantôme de l'Opéra avait déjà tué et faisait du chantage aux anciens directeurs de l'Opéra, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le considérer comme un tuer : il m'avait sauvée…

Bien qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être comparé à d'autres, il ressemblait en beaucoup de points à des artistes célèbres dont on entend parfois parler. Lui était un vrai génie : compositeur avec une voix d'ange, architecte et même magicien. Certains jours la musique le prenait complètement et durant de nombreuses heures il était assis devant son orgue occupé à composer ou à jouer sans même prendre le temps de manger ou de dormir.

Peu à peu je m'habituai à lui et à ses manières étranges. Sa maison si particulière, avec ses murs de grotte, ses couloirs en labyrinthe et le lac qui se situait à la place de l'un des murs, commençait à me devenir familière. Je ne voulais pas la quitter malgré le fait qu'elle n'était qu'obscurité : dès que je le souhaitais Erik me permettait de sortir, rejoindre le soleil. Je pense cependant que sans son maître cette demeure m'aurait repoussée : c'était lui qui lui donnait une âme. Je me demandais parfois quels sentiments me liaient à Erik et décidai que ce ne devait pas juste être de la reconnaissance mais aussi de l'amitié. Il était tellement seul… J'espérais que ma présence lui faisait du bien et que peut être un jour je réussirai à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pas besoin de se cacher dans les ténèbres et pouvait vivre à l'extérieur, car tout le monde n'est pas aussi cruel que les gens à qui il a eu affaire dans sa jeunesse…

Petit à petit une sorte de familiarité s'installa et nous commencions même à nous tutoyer…

* * *

Puis vint ce jour où contrairement à l'habitude il commença à me poser des questions directes.

- Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard ?

- Je ne le sais pas moi-même…, répondis-je et c'était vrai.

- Mais tu n'es pas partie, tu es restée ici… C'est donc que tu te plais en ma compagnie ?

- C'est bien ici, c'est tranquille. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

- Je voudrais te donner de l'argent, tu l'as bien mérité, je veux dire tout ce que tu as fait ici était très bien. Comme ça, le jour où tu voudras t'en aller tu pourras t'installer sans problèmes.

- Merci, je l'accepte, mais pour l'instant j'aimerais encore rester ici.

Cette fois-ci je n'avais aucune raison de refuser.

- Bien entendu, autant que tu veux.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. Je voyais que Erik voulait dire quelque chose mais ne savait pas par quel bout commencer. Je ne le brusquai pas et finalement il se décida.

- Tu disais que tu avais de l'affection pour moi…

Je hochai la tête et il continua :

- Alors si avant tu faisais ça avec des hommes qui t'étaient indifférents…

Il s'arrêta n'osant pas continuer mais j'imaginais déjà ce qu'il allait dire et tout en moi commençait à bouillonner de rage.

- Alors peut être… peut être que… tu pourrais m'apprendre ? termina-t-il finalement mais aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire.

- Mais ça va pas ! lui criai-je dessus. Espèce… espèce de vile créature abjecte ! Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Tu crois peut être que j'appréciais ce que je faisais ? Eh bien…, tout à coup j'eux une idée, eh bien tu n'as qu'à enlever ton masque !

Là j'avais touché un point sensible et s'il ne réagissait pas à mes cris d'indignation, maintenant lui aussi entrait en rage.

- Quoi ! s'écria-t-il en sursautant. Mais comment oses-tu ! Petite vipère ! Tu es…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir car je me rendis compte que tout cela était ridicule et je l'arrêtai pour m'expliquer.

- Arrête Erik… Nous ne sommes pas des enfants. Je pense que tu n'as pas du te rendre de ce que tu disais et je te pardonne donc. Essaie de comprendre… Ce n'est pas parce que je gagnais de l'argent de cette manière que cela m'était indifférent. Regarde, pour comparer, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre de ton enfance, tu étais obligé d'enlever ton masque pour gagner de l'argent et regarde comment tu réagis quand je te demande de faire de même maintenant.

Il m'écouta et sa rage sembla s'envoler. Il se rendait compte de son erreur et la culpabilité se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé Aline, dit-il à voix basse.

- C'est déjà pardonné.

Un silence s'installa et il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers moi pour la première fois. Tout à coup je me rendis compte des mots qu'il avait utilisé.

- Tu as dit apprendre… Cela veut donc dire que tu n'as jamais…

Je n'osais pas terminer ma frase. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait pourtant plus de tente ans et était si charismatique…

Erik secoua la tête.

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu aurais pu… si c'est juste pour apprendre, aller voir n'importe quand n'importe quelle fille dans un bordel…

- Qui aurait fui rien qu'en apercevant mon masque.

- Je ne crois pas, les femmes aiment les hommes ténébreux et mystérieux.

- Et puis pour de l'argent… non.

- Certaines auraient succombé à ton charme.

- Moi ? Du charme ? C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! De toute façon je ne les aurai pas aimées, ce qui n'est pas… ton cas, termina-t-il après beaucoup d'hésitation et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il m'aimait ? Et moi qui étais incapable de voir clair dans ma tête et dans mon cœur !

- Dans ce cas Erik, je veux bien… A une seule condition : aucun masque.

- Non ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! Pourquoi ?

- Mais tout simplement parce que… Mon Dieu, Erik, ne te rends tu pas compte que ce sera plus que du simple contact physique aussi bien pour toi que … pour moi. Il n'y aura plus de barrières entre nous à ce moment là, donc plus de vêtements entre autres. Et je considère ton masque comme un vêtement…

- Non, je ne peux pas…

- Mais pourquoi Erik, pourquoi ?

- Tu es pourtant une fille intelligente Aline, tu devrais comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ? Qu'il y a un problème avec la partie droite de ton visage ? Mais je m'en doute déjà. Pourtant je ne pense pas que c'est si affreux que ça…

- C'est bien pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer… Je suis un monstre ! Tu vas t'enfuir dès que tu me verras !

- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu racontes ? Si je ne me suis pas enfuie en apprenant qui tu es, et soit dit en passant ta réputation est terrible, je ne vais sûrement pas le faire en te voyant !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'écria-t-il en tombant sur les genoux.

Je me baissai auprès de lui et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

- Je me doute que ta vie a été difficile et traumatisante. Mais tu es un homme quel que soit ton apparence et un homme qui m'est devenu cher. Ce n'est pas par curiosité que je veux voir ton visage, c'est juste que tant que je ne l'aurai pas vu, jamais tu ne me feras confiance, tu auras toujours peur que je le voie par accident et que je parte. Or ce ne sera pas le cas et si un jour je m'en vais ce ne sera pas à cause de ton apparence. Erik tu es plus beau que tu ne le penses… Tu es grand, fort, la partie de ton visage que tu ne caches pas ne présente aucun défaut, tes yeux sont magnifiques, tes cheveux…, je n'eus pas le temps de terminer car il me coupa la parole.

- C'est une perruque.

- Et alors, des tas d'hommes portent une perruque. Je pourrais encore discuter pendant des heures, mais je ne le ferai pas. Si tu n'es pas prêt, si tu ne le veux pas à ce point, j'arrête d'insister. Après tout, comme je le disais, ton visage n'est pas si important que ça.

Puis, sans me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je l'embrassai brièvement. Nous fûmes surpris tous les deux. Au bout de quelques instants Erik se releva et je fis de même. Il alla jusqu'à une commode, y pris une bourse et me la donna. Je la pris ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je vais enlever mon masque, me dit-il d'une voix misérable. Sache que je te pardonne par avance toute réaction que tu pourrais avoir… Si tu t'enfuis tu auras largement de quoi survivre. Je ne t'oblige à rien, termina-t-il à voix basse.

- Aie confiance, murmurai-je mais il secoua la tête.

- Recule, dit-il d'une voix éteinte et j'obéissai.

D'un air malheureux il arracha brusquement son masque et sa perruque puis il ne fit que me regarder, complètement perdu et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je ne pus réprimer un cri d'horreur et fis instinctivement quelques pas en arrière. Une vision des plus horrifiantes s'offrait à moi. Il avait raison, son visage était bien pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. La peau sous le masque était telle de la chair en décomposition. Elle n'était pas lisse et formait des creux et des monticules de cicatrices qui étaient comme empilées les unes sur les autres. Cette déformation répugnante continuait sur une partie de son crâne. A cet endroit il n'y avait aucun cheveu et partout ailleurs ils étaient clairsemés. Je ne pouvais cacher tout le sentiment de dégoût que m'inspirait cette révélation et j'eus un haut-le-cœur en pensant qu'il y a quelques instants j'avais embrassé cet homme… cette chose ? Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard et continuais à fixer ce visage cauchemardesque en m'étonnant et m'effrayant du contraste que formaient les deux côtés de son visage.

Puis je vis les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et mon cœur se serra. Non, pas de pitié ni de compassion mais à cause de la réalisation que je fis à l'instant : cet homme dont le visage répugne, cet homme qui pleurait par ma faute, cet homme qui n'as jamais connu l'amour à cause de son apparence, cet homme était celui que j'aimais.

A sa grande surprise je courus vers lui et me jetai dans ses bras en blottissant ma tête contre son épaule. Je commençai à sangloter et au bout de quelques instants il osa m'entourer de ces bras et me caressa maladroitement la tête pour me calmer.

- Je suis désolée… Oh ! Comment ai-je pu ? Pardonne-moi Erik… Pardonne-moi !

- Je t'avais excusée par avance, me dit-il plein de désarroi.

- Je suis sûre que tu vas m'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, continuai-je à sangloter dans ses bras, et tu auras raison !

- Mais non, Aline, ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, me répondit-il avec tellement de douleur que je sus que ce n'était pas vrai. Au contraire, le fait que tu ne te sois pas enfuie et que tu sois là, dans mes bras, c'est incroyable… Pourquoi restes-tu ? Comment supportes-tu que je te touche ? J'ai… j'ai pourtant vu comment tu as réagi…, il ne put continuer car c'était trop difficile.

Chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait me remplissait de plus en plus de remords. J'avais honte… Tellement honte d'avoir réagi si violement, sans aucun tact alors que je lui promettais le contraire. S'il y avait bien un moment où je devais lui dire, c'était bien maintenant. Je levai la tête vers lui et il essaya de me repousser en levant automatiquement la main pour cacher son visage afin que je ne puisse le voir de près dans toute sa netteté. Mais je résistai et arrêtai sa main : il devait voir et sentir que son visage ne changeait rien.

- Parce que… Erik, je t'aime…

* * *

**Non, s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas pour ma description de Erik ! C'est juste qu'on n'aime pas quelqu'un parce qu'il est beau et ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime quelqu'un qu'on va forcément le trouver beau... L'amour est dessus de l'appréciation du beau.**


End file.
